The invention relates to improved hook members for hook-and-loop fastening and methods of manufacturing hook members.
In general, hook-and-loop fasteners comprise two mating components: a hook member that has upstanding, hook-type fastener elements, and a loop member that has a surface that provides fibers or fiber loops with which the hook elements become engaged.
As used here, a "hook member" means a member having fastener elements whose hooks extend substantially in a given plane. When of molded form, the stems of these elements are significantly broader in the direction of their plane of extent than in the thickness direction at a right angle thereto.
Hook fasteners are often preferred over other types of fasteners, for instance, those having mushroom-like form, because hook fasteners can provide more secure engagement with the loops, offer advantages in manufacturing, etc.
Loop members for hook-and-loop fastening have been comprised of knitted, woven, and non-woven textiles. A common example of a non-woven textile is known by the term "spun bonded." It is made by spinning fine filaments of plastic resin, e.g., polypropylene, and distributing them in superposed layers. The fibers are bonded to each other in random orientations, with a fine, low-lying, nappy layer of looped and arched fibers exposed at the surface of the fabric.
Because non-woven fabrics are inexpensive, they are desired for use as the loop part of fasteners for low cost items, particularly disposable products such as diapers, surgical gowns, and sanitary napkins. It is desirable to provide fastener members useful with very low cost, low loft non-wovens and other low loft fabrics.